A New Beginning
by smileyspiritprincess
Summary: This was written for a challenge on a forum called Fiction net.minimum 750 words about a beginning or an ending concerning the characters of Harry Potter


Written for a challenge on a glorious forum called fictionnet

Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter characters…sob sob

Hermione lay on the unfamiliar bed. Not only was she in a great deal of pain as it was, but the bed was lumpy, did they not think of her needs at all? She sighed deeply. The pain wasn't as bad anymore but it would come back.

Staring up at the white tiled ceiling Hermione wondered where everyone was. Ron had been with her when the pain started and had rushed her into hospital. He had probably gone to phone her parents they'd want to be there. It was all his fault anyway. If he hadn't had…the pain was coming back and it was worse than the first time. Hermione clutched at the bed in pain and screamed until her throat hurt.

A nurse came running into the ward, quickly checked on her patient and left again. Hermione was all right for the time being, and everything was as it should be. St Mungos was short staffed after the Great War between Harry and Voldemort as many had gone to help with the effort and not all returned. Harry had triumphed however, which was something to be thankful for. It had lasted many years and now the "golden trio" were in their mid-twenties.

Ron had proposed to Hermione shortly after leaving Hogwarts and, because of the impending war, they kept the wedding to a small gathering of close family and friends. A big wedding party would have been an easy target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They couldn't risk that, even though Hermione had wanted to wait until after the war, so she could have her dream wedding she agreed to go ahead with it. Ron had explained to her that there might not be an "after the war" at first she had just dismissed his pessimism but as the war got closer Hermione's hope began to fade so she conceded to the small wedding party.

The pain faded again and she let out a breath of relief.

_Well, I'm not going to do that again anytime soon._ Hermione thought to herself.

Ron peeped his head around the door to the ward, before entering.

"How are you holding up love?" he asked, his voice full of love.

"Oh y'know can't complain really, just feels like my insides are being ripped out." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Ron had noticed that when Hermione became angry or in pain she took on many of the characteristics of their old potions master Snape. He figured that she subconsciously picked up on his idiosyncrasies; as she had to listen to him talk so much, her being his apprentice.

He took a sip of coffee from the paper cup he held in his hand.

"Thanks for offering to get me some." Hermione rasped, her throat dry and sore from screaming so much.

"I'd love to offer you some hun but y'know more than anyone I can't let you have caffeine with the potion they are going to give you later." He looked apologetic, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Screw the potion, I WAN'T CAFFIENE!"

Ron edged away from her bed slightly.

"You wouldn't like it anyway, hospital coffee, eurgh." He made a face, but proceeded to drink the rest of it anyway.

Beads of sweat began to form on Hermione's forehead and she grasped Ron's hand.

"OH MY GAWD! Ron I think…OW!"

"Really?"

"YES! GET SOMEONE!"

"Yes. Right." Ron hurried out of the room and soon returned with an elderly midwife.

"Yep she's ready." She confirmed Hermione's assumption. She gave Hermione a pink potion which she heartily drank.

"Okay Hermione what I want you to do is to push when I tell you okay?"

Hermione nodded, the look of anger she had, had been replaced by one of pain and worry. She held on tightly to Ron's hand.

"Okay Hermione, Push for me love."

Hermione tensed and squeezed Ron's hand; who in turn winced as he saw his hand turn white.

"And again darling." the woman repeated. If Hermione hadn't of been preoccupied she'd have complained at woman calling her such pet terms as "love" and "darling" she didn't even know her.

"RON I SWEAR IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed.

Ron turned ashen.

"Don't worry love it's the pain talking." The midwife reassured him. "Oh and one more that ought to do it…there we go." The midwife handed the newborn to a nurse who had come into the room with towels.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Ron asked.

"It's a little boy."

Ron beamed and took his first born into his arms.

"Hermione love, you're going to have to push again in a minute I'm afraid." The midwife said from the bottom of the bed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied breathlessly.

"Didn't you know it was twins?"

fin


End file.
